


Bad Dream: Hospital

by SoullessWriter



Category: Bad Dream (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Curses, Desert Fox, Game Jolt, Other, bad dream, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessWriter/pseuds/SoullessWriter
Summary: All he wished was for a normal life and a loving family. A picnic to go on with them and eat deliciously peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Outside in the vast grassy field under a tree where they were protected from the bright and warm sun. Thinking about this... It brought hope for Gabe.Months before Gabe's quarantine he drew a picture of his dream to remind him of what happiness felt like. But the only thing that bothered him about the drawing is that it wasn't colored. Gabe wasn't able to find any crayons or markers to complete it. He looked everywhere but found nothing.He wonders... What can he use to color it with then?





	Bad Dream: Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This will contain a lot of gore and gross details. DO NOT READ if you don't like this kind of stuff.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on a point-and-click horror game called Bad Dream: Hospital by Desert Fox on Game Jolt. The picture used in the book is by an artist named Junji Ito. I recommend you should play the game before reading this.

It’s nighttime, the time when everyone has gone to bed. The air and sounds were static and the compact solid white room was dim and cold. Each wall had a hospital bed against it except for the wall that held the door. The aroma around the room smelled of excrement and piss even though the room was cleaned yesterday, but the doctors who ran the hospital couldn’t care less. Within the room, lying stiff and cold, was a boy who only just turned 14 years old the night before. He didn’t know though as he had forgotten a lot of important information about him since he adapted to the mental hospital. He doesn’t remember his family, his last name, where he came from. Nothing. He doubts he had any family anymore - or if he had one ever - since they never visited him. The only thing he did remember was his name.

 

Gabe.

 

He whispered it to himself repeatedly sometimes because he didn’t want to forget his humanity and fall into the pit of insanity. He’s holding onto it by a thread and by each day that goes by, the closer that thread is to snapping.

 

Gabe was long forgotten by the doctors. He was left to rot away by starvation and it was taking its toll. His body compared to the drawing of a stick figure from the lack of nutrition that hasn’t been given to him in days and his big blue eyes were wide and frightful as he stared at the scratched and torn wall without blinking. The tranquilizer the nurse gave him earlier that morning had not worn off yet. His body felt numb and his thoughts could not function normally between the running of horrific images and memories Gabe had in his mind. He often muttered incoherent sentences under his breath that could make little to no sense whether he was talking to the air or a person. The bed under the boarded window was the furthest he could get away from the corner that smelled the worst in the room and was a slight success. Gabe might have gotten used to it from a distance, but anytime he got close it never failed to make his skin crawl with disgust. Sometimes he even wished the Creepy Nurse - whom Gabe called personally by that title - with the hair that covered her face would come to give him another dose of the tranquilizer just so it would numb his senses from feeling anything at all; mentally and physically.

 

Gabe took his eyes away from the wall to look at the other bed across from him. A headless teddy bear sat on the pillow cushion with an IV tube on its arm… For whatever reason. The story behind the teddy bear, however, brought chills down Gabe’s back. It once belonged to a girl a year older than him. Rosemary Davis. She was trapped in this same room as Gabe is.  _And she lost_   _her fucking mind_. Nobody knows how but one night when everyone was asleep and the halls weren’t supervised by staff, she snuck out of her room thirsty for blood. One after another, a doctor and nurse were decapitated with a blunt hammer. A  _fucking hammer_. She used the sharp end of the tool to chop into their necks until the flesh of the neck was slit off from the shoulders. What surprised Gabe about this fact was how nobody heard the killings. Was she really that quiet or is there something else? The questions haunt many, even those who weren’t there when it happened.

 

12 headless doctors were found lying in their beds, blood splattered everywhere. As for their heads… Rosemary decided to get creative with them. The heads of her victims were hung down the hall walls of the hospital, the sleeping faces of the dead still peaceful. She took a long wooden nail and plunged it through their foreheads, some of the heads with a cracked open head from this process as their crushed brain and fragments of the skull were visibly shown for all to see. “ _Those nails had to be pretty long for a majority of their heads not to be cracked open like that. I think I heard them say she made them herself just so the length was right. She had everything planned out perfectly,_ ” Gabe thought to himself.

 

After that, she went missing. With only her favorite teddy bear left behind - and headless. It was over a year ago and it was obvious it still traumatized the doctors and nurses. “ _Good,_ ” Gabe thought horribly, “ _They deserved whatever they had coming to them. I wish I had the guts to do what she did. But… Not as messed up._ ” Nowadays, the halls are supervised day and night. All tools and weapons were to be locked away or hidden from patients and all the metal utensils used in the cafeteria were changed to plastic ones. The list could go on and on to how much has changed since that awful night and they still did a shitty job at looking after those who were  _supposed_ to be cared for. Not neglected. Not beaten. Not overdosed.

 

But there Gabe was. Alone and forgotten.

 

Gabe shifted his back to the teddy bear again to glance back up at the boarded window with tallies and carvings all over the wood. Doctors boarded it up because earlier patients used to climb up towards the window and jump down only to fall 10 feet to their death. More tallies covered the walls, counting down the number of days the victims were held in the room. Some tallies stained the walls with dried blood from how hard they dug their fingers into the rough surface. There were so many on the walls Gabe couldn't figure out which line of tallies belonged to which streak. Just looking at them made his stomach churn each time he thought about how long their suffering went on. Much like how he is now… But this thought didn’t just sadden him. It angered him.

 

Gabe heard of the many discussions doctors made up about what happened to the people who committed suicide. To keep their “business” running they told the authorities patients just died from tuberculosis or some other horrible disease. The bloody parasites won’t ever admit their own patients are jumping to their death to escape their abuse and neglect. They’ve convinced themselves otherwise.  _Their own lies brainwashed them_.

 

Gabe has always remembered being called a “psychopath” his whole life. But he never understood why they did. Or maybe he did. After all, laying in one room for weeks and weeks with no food or water to look forward to made you forget what sanity was. However, there was nothing wrong with him before he came to the hospital. At least he didn’t think so. Gabe couldn’t remember a time when he was sane or truly happy. He can only remember all the times he’s been sad or mad. He despised how hypocritical the actual psychotics of the hospital were - telling him he was the crazy one. It brought a bitter taste to his tongue.

 

As sad as Gabe admitted to it, he wishes he were one of those victims. He would do anything to get out of this hell hole whether it was by death or escaping alive. But it was impossible to do either of the two. He was too weak to break off the boards from the wall due to his malnourishment. Gabe tried slamming his head into the wall before to put himself out of his misery, but the Creepy Nurse restrained him whenever she or others heard banging against these paper thin walls to give him a dose of the “sleepy” drugs, as she called them. The same ones she gives him today.

 

Gabe could only dream now. He dreamt of resting against a lone tree, surrounded by a vast green field with the hot sun shining on his face. His family beside him laughing as they eat their deliciously homemade peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Gabe made a drawing of this image a few weeks ago before he was locked in this cursed room. It was poorly drawn as he wasn’t used to writing or drawing. It was only his third time ever drawing something, which made this picture very special to him. It sat on a shelf by the door, waiting to be colored. It bothered him he didn’t have it colored. But he couldn’t find any crayons, colored pencils, or markers to use.

 

He’d have to find a different way…

 

 

_Click._

 

 

“ _Huh?”_ Gabe thought, startled by the sudden sound.  _“What was that?”_ Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him again. It wouldn’t be the first time the drugs made him hear something that wasn’t even there. But he couldn’t help but wonder…

 

The click was very similar to the sound of a door unlocking. Too similar.

 

Gabe knew he wouldn’t handle standing up on his own without something to hold him up. But he’d have to try. He’s anxious to find out what the sound was; hoping it was what he thought it was. Gabe grips the edge of the mattress and pushes himself up then turns his body and throws his legs over the bed, his feet touching the cold, oddly textured floor. The boy holds onto the bed as he stands up carefully and takes a few deep breaths before limping his way towards the door. Gripping the doorknob tightly he turns it clockwise and the door opens.

 

This leaves the boy in complete utter shock.

 

_“Where’s the Creepy Nurse? Did she open the door?”_  the boy wonders. Across his room was another door that he recognized was the bathroom.

 

Gabe peeks down both sides of the hallway, the left showing a soda machine next to a trash bin and in between was a barred window that showed the starry night sky. The sounds of crickets and owls could be heard which made Gabe’s heart feel calm and content momentarily to hear the songs of nature again after so long. He takes another look down the other hallway checking to see if any nurse or doctor was still nearby who could've opened his door.  _But there was still no one in sight._

 

“ _Maybe someone else opened the door… Who could it be then?”_  Gabe pondered. He didn’t have anyone he was close to in the hospital. Anyone he thought who cared for him has all abandoned him. For death assured.

 

“ _Let’s make this quick before they do come back,_ ” Gabe thought to himself and made it quickly into the bathroom. The room was clean but aging along the walls and floor tiles were beginning to crack and fall apart, everything was rusted and turned into colors of yellow and green. The sink, shower, and toilet were sectioned into three equal stalls but still holding no privacy if someone were to walk in. Gabe shuts the door quietly, still cautious for anyone nearby since there was no lock on the doorknob, and looks to the mirror above the sink. He walks up to it and stands up on the tips of his toes to see himself better in the mirror. His eyes meet the ones in the reflection and peers at the sight he sees.

 

Dirt covered Gabe’s crusty face and hair, his hair was full of knots and tangles that carried balls of dirt, and his face was so sunken in the hollows of his cheeks and eyes caved into his face. The blue eyes that were once compared to a bright blue sky were now a midnight blue among the solemn ocean. His lips were chapped and turned a cold purple color. Every bone of his body stuck out like a sore thumb and his skin could blend in with the snow if it weren’t for the bruises from when doctors would beat if Gabe didn’t listen to them. They have turned less purple since the doctors started to neglect him, but it was a very slow process. The more harsh bruises hid underneath his oversized and torn hospital clothes which made Gabe feel grateful he still had something on to cover his shameful body. Seeing himself gave him too many bad flashbacks and remembering them would only wash away the happiness he’s feeling now. His eyes move down to the corner of the mirror where a crack laid. Taking his finger, he pokes into the crack until the crack began to spread throughout the mirror, creating a broken image. He grips his fist tightly and clenches his jaw.  _He will not let these monsters take it away again._

 

He steps away and walks to the next stall to take this opportunity and have a nice, relaxing shower. He turns on the lever for hot water then adjusts the temperature to his liking and slowly becomes soaked with lukewarm water, without a care of his clothes getting wet. He shuts his eyes and runs his hand through his hair, wishing he had scissors to cut some of the damn knots off so he didn’t have to struggle as much to clean his hair. The running of brown washed down his body and through the floor drain. Gabe turns and lets the water run down his back before turning again and opening his eyes, he holds his breath and his eyes widen at what he makes contact with.

 

An eye peeks through a hole of the wall and startles Gabe as he did not notice the peeping hole quick enough. He and the eye hold a long, uncomfortable stare, with neither one blinking. The air becomes stagnant, the only sound being the running water from the shower faucet.

 

“U-uh… Uh… H-Hello?” Gabe quivers to the mysterious eye.

…

 

The eye’s pupil constricts at Gabe but still does not move from its place. Gabe decides to turn off the shower faucet and steps back from the wall, gulping hard before turning right and hiding in the next hall. He glances down at the toilet in front of him and scrunches up his nose at the putrid smell roaming from it. He pinches his nose shut and makes a face of disgust at the toilet bowl of diahrrea, forgetting already about the peeping eye next stall.

 

“ _Someone really had to go…_ ”

 

Gabe then frowns. Something shiny shimmered from within the gross excrement and the curiosity sparked in Gabe’s mind. The thought was just as gross than staring at the horrific scene of the toilet but… Thinking about kind of made him want to do it. It was urge and he wasn’t about to turn back on it. He slowly kneels down in front of the toilet and takes away his hand from his nose…

 

And dips his hand straight into the toilet, his hand sinking into the mushy and wet texture of the diarrhea. Brown coats his hand as he feels around the bowl of the toilet until he feels something solid and cold then takes it out. He holds up the object and looks at it carefully.

 

A key.

 

Gabe’s frown returns but of with confusion and asks a million questions to himself. “ _Was this the key that opened the door? Why was it in the toilet? What’s going on?-_ ” Gabe stops his train of questions, his eyes going back to the diarrhea sticking to his hand. He looks at the color of it intently, holding up his hand to the light in inspection.

 

He slowly smiles.

 

“ _I’ve found it… The perfect color for my drawing,_ ” he thinks proudly.

 

 

“Brown.”


End file.
